


Hiccups

by thealpacalypse



Category: Psych
Genre: Bromance, But also, Gen, M/M, Romance, decide for yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealpacalypse/pseuds/thealpacalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gus has the hiccups. Shawn cures him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiccups

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kritty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kritty/gifts).



Gus hiccups.

“Aww Gussy, that sounds so cute!” Shawn grins. “Like a little duckling.”   
Gus doesn't seem amused. “How does – hic - this sound like a duckling – hic – to you? This sou – hic – sounds nothing like a duckling!” Then he hiccups again and frowns.

Shawn tries to imitate Gus, but the sound he makes does indeed sound like a duckling but nothing like Gus. Rolling his eyes, Gus lets himself fall on the couch and frowns even more.

“I know what could help you...” Shawn says almost casually and doesn't even try to hide the mischief in his eyes. But Gus shakes his head. “No Shawn, you're– hic – not gonna scare me. Don't even try – hic –, it won't work.”

Shawn throws him a half disappointed, half amused look. “You don't think I can scare you?” Gus shakes his head. “Of course not, I know you too well - hic. Also, it's not really – hic – scary when I know you're going to – hic – scare me.”

Shawn doesn't answer and just walks into the next room, but Gus knows this is not the end of it. He can almost hear the thought 'challenge accepted' build up in Shawn's mind, because of course Shawn would make it a personal aim to scare Gus' hiccups away and prove him wrong.

For a while Gus hears nothing except his own sad little hiccups. But then Shawn's steps get closer, he enters the room again and heads directly over to the couch to Gus, he doesn't stop, he doesn't even blink, and when he stands right in front of the couch and Gus makes himself ready for some grimaces or sudden movements of Shawn that are supposed to be scary – Shawn leans down and kisses Gus.

At first Gus is thunderstruck. He can't move, hell, he can't think!   
Then his brain kicks in and screams at him that _O. M. G. SHAWN IS KISSING HIM!!!!_  and he tries to get away from Shawn, but Shawn doesn't let him go just yet, holds Gus's head in both hands and even deepens the kiss for a few moments, that freaking bastard.

When Shawn finally lets go, Gus is panting and feels like screaming like a baby, but Shawn is grinning. The weird thought 'maybe Shawn is into ducklings' shoots through Gus's mind and it sticks. He's not even able to form the thought 'what the hell?', so he just stares at Shawn, and stares and stares as Shawn's grin gets wider and wider.

“See?” he exclaims happily after a while, “I could scare you! I did scare you!”

And slowly, terribly it dawns on Gus. “You're a sick, sick man, Shawn Spencer!” he growls and can't even look at Shawn. But Shawn just laughs happily, claps Gus on the back and says: “No, I'm a healer of horrible sicknesses, my man. I'm a miracle doctor!”

But dammit, Shawn is right. Gus's hiccup is definitely gone.


End file.
